Sea Shells
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba spend a night together on the beach of Bar Harbor. Prequel to Beauty and Sunrise. Post-musical.


**Sea Shells**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba spend a night together on the beach of Bar Harbor. Prequel to _Beauty_ and _Sunrise_.**

The waves crashed against the shoreline, as the sun slowly started setting into the waves. The couple walked hand in hand, barefoot along the shoreline. It was warm for an April evening, but they went anyway, as was custom. They always walked along the shore at night, to watch the sun set among the waves.

She pulled her light jacket closer to her body, and moved closer to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her waist. They moved along the beach, barefoot, their feet leaving prints in the soft, white sand. Finally, she took his hand, as they walked along the rocks, coming to a big rock, where they settled down, the waves lapping at their feet. They stayed wrapped in each others' arms for a few moments, before getting up and leaving the rocks. They walked along for a few minutes, before she stopped, pulling him to her.

Passionately, she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled her close, his arms tight around her waist. When they broke apart, she whispered,

"Make love to me, Yero."

He kissed her forehead.

"All right love. When we get back, I'll start a fire and then--"

She grabbed his chin, placing a pearl finger over his lips.

"No. Not at the cottage. Here. Make love to me here, Yero. On the beach."

He met her eyes, reading what she couldn't express in words. Silent, he nodded.

Tenderly, he kissed her. His hands roamed her body, as she pulled him closer. Slowly, they lowered to their knees, kissing gently. Their hands roamed slowly, slipping under cloth and into hair. Elphaba pulled away, meeting his eyes.

"Hold me tight, Fiyero. Hold me tight and kiss me fiercely, Yero, please." She whispered, pulling him closer. He nodded, kissing her lovingly. Slowly, they began undressing, their hands running over smooth skin, their bodies pressing close together. Her slender fingers popped the button on his jeans, and she soon wrapped her arms around his waist. His fingers worked on her jeans, before moving up to her bra and unhooking the clasps at the back.

Soon, their passion overtook them, and they became one, melding together as the waves roared onto the shoreline. She dug her nails into his back, crying out in passion as their souls and hearts became one. Lovingly, he kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Over the course of the night, they became one soul again, finding the passion they'd found back in the Great Gillikin Forest of Oz, and bringing it back to the their beach in Bar Harbor.

They didn't need wine and chocolate to bring about their desire. Just the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and the smell of the sea.

When they finally lay, spent on the beach, the waves lashing at their feet, Elphaba found herself looking around the beach. It must have been four in the morning, and, restless, Elphaba slipped out of Fiyero's arms. Quietly, she slipped into the ocean, letting the waves run over her bare skin, refreshment taking over. Once she was clean, she left the ocean, and wandered along the beach. Something caught her eye, and she knelt down, brushing sand away.

It was a sea shell.

A beautiful, green and white sea shell.

Gently, she picked it up, bringing it to her face, and blowing the remaining sand out of the crevices. Satisfied that the shell was sand free, she continued, until she had a collection of shells to show Yero. Returning to her sleeping husband's side, she returned to the sea, tenderly washing the shells off one by one. Placing them on her pile of clothing, she silently returned to the water, washing herself off. When she broke the surface of the water, she saw the sun beginning to rise over the waves, casting everything in pinks, purples, and oranges. Finally, she turned, seeing Fiyero sitting on the beach, watching her.

She brushed her hair back from her face, and smiled, waving.

"Yero! Over here!"

He waved to her, chuckling softly.

"Yero! Come join me! Please!"

He nodded, and got up, joining her. She threw her arms around his neck when he reached her, kissing him passionately. They spent several moments in the water, splashing each other and kissing. When they finally got out and rushed back to dress, Elphaba showed her husband the shells she'd found.

"Aren't they beautiful, Yero?"

Silent, he examined each one, before kissing her gently and leading her back to the cottage. When they got back, both took a shower, and changed into fresh clothes, and then Fiyero took Elphaba's shells and began working on a special surprise for her.

A week later, on Easter Sunday, after they got back from their usual walk along the beach, Fiyero presented his wife with her gift. She'd given him his gift earlier that morning, during their walk. She'd taken a home test and gone to the doctor, confirming it. She was pregnant, and just seeing the joy on his face when she'd told him she was having their baby was the best gift she could recieve. He'd scooped her up, spun her around, and kissed her, his hands wandering to her stomach. The joy in his eyes had been enough for her. She didn't need anything else. Now, looking at him, she took the package, sitting on the sofa and slowly opening it. She gasped, looking back at him.

"Oh Yero."

"Do you like it?"

She met his eyes again, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "I love it! Thank you!"

When she pulled away, she got up, going to the mantle. Gently, she set it on top, leaning it against the wall, before stepping back to admire it.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, looking back at him. He came up to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and kissing the side of her head.

"It's beautiful."

She reached up, taking his hand and squeezing.

He was right. It was beautiful.

Because Fiyero had taken Elphaba's sea shells, and arranged them in a beautiful, hand carved, wooden frame. He'd made it into a piece of art, with the shells behind the glass, among soft white sand, giving it that 3D feel. Some of the shells were clustered in small groups, others were set by themselves, but together, they all looked beautiful. And in the middle, was the first shell Elphaba had found that day.

The green and white sea shell. And underneath, spelled out in Fiyeor's beautiful, messy writing, were the words,

I Love You.


End file.
